Ribbonweed
Ribbonweed is a Tournament Plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue''. It is added in v.2.4.0 of the game, called the Nightmare Update, and was added alongside Phantom Pear. It is obtained by getting into Top 3 in either of Ribbonweed's Tournament in Colosseum mode, whether it can be a Versus Mode Elimination, or a Co-Op Leaderboards Hike. Overview Ribbonweed is based on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Posidonia_oceanica Posidonia oceanica], which is sometimes referred to as ribbonweeds. Ribbonweed is an attacking plant and also a support plant, providing damage to Zombies, and also giving light sources in dark levels. It can't be planted on the ground, and can only be planted on water lanes, but when using Ocean Orange, it can stay on ground lanes after the duration ended, just like Lily Pad, and similar plants. Ribbonweed glows for 5 seconds until it fully glows, and the leaves became sharpened. When sharpened, the Zombies will get 2 NDS/40 dps of damage when making contact with it, and the sharpening effect lasts for 8 seconds, and lasts longer when leveled up. But on the ground lane, it glows at a much slower pace, does the same damage as Moss Spikes, and the sharpened leaves last for much shorter duration. It also has more of a green and brownish colors instead of the vibrant light blue it has when on water. Ribbonweed can't be defeated by normal means including Zombie biting and basic projectiles, which explains its low health of 1 NDB/100 dpb, but it is vulnerable to Gargantuar's attacks, Zomboni's trample (done by using Ocean Orange to plant it on non-watery lanes, or Randomizama's zombie randomizer to make it appear underwater), Jurassic Aquahunter's "plucking grounded plants" behaviour, Stage hazards, and Zomboss' attacks. Almanac Entry Ribbonweed glows overtime, giving light as well as sharpening its leaves once it fully glows. Zombies contacting with it takes damage when the leaves are sharp. Sharpened leaves and the glow will active temporarily, then will start over again.|description = - LEAFY PLANT - Ribbonweed got mad recently, saying that some people just stole his identity. "Who are the other 'Ribbonweeds' that I don't know of? And how dare they used my name, which can provide confusion? If this happens again, I swear, we might need a disambiguation page."|icon = Ribbonweed Alm|type = png}} Upgrades Plants vs. Zombies: Bizarre Anomalies Plant Food Effect When given Plant Food, Ribbonweed immediately sharpens itself with a much darker leaves, and having the full glow as well. The sharp leaves deal more damage (+10% from the current attack damage), and attacking at a faster rate as well (1s instead of 1.3s attack speed). The sharpening phase will do that for as long as the plant lives. Gaea-mint Effect Spear-mint Effect Level Upgrades * LEVEL 1: ** Ability 1: Locked ** Ability 2: Locked * LEVEL 2: ** Ability 1: Locked ** Ability 2: Locked * LEVEL 3: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow I ** Ability 2: Locked * LEVEL 4: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow I ** Ability 2: Locked * LEVEL 5: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow I ** Ability 2: Aquabarrier I * LEVEL 6: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow I ** Ability 2: Aquabarrier I * LEVEL 7: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow II ** Ability 2: Aquabarrier I * LEVEL 8: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow II ** Ability 2: Aquabarrier II * LEVEL 9: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow III ** Ability 2: Aquabarrier II * LEVEL 10: ** Ability 1: Strobe Glow III ** Ability 2: Aquabarrier III Ability Descriptions: * Strobe Glow: Instead of glowing overtime in one go, Ribbonweed glows like a strobe light, flashing multiple times in an interval to slow nearby Zombies down. ** Level 1: Interval is 1 per second, slowing 5% of nearby Zombies' speed. ** Level 2: Interval is 3 per second, slowing 10% of nearby Zombies' speed. ** Level 3: Interval is 5 per second, slowing 15% of nearby Zombies' speed. * Aquabarrier: A water barrier appears on Ribbonweed, allowing it to protect to the plants behind it. The barrier is destroyable, and lasts temporarily as well. ** Level 1: Barrier's health is 1000 dpb, with duration of 10s. ** Level 2: Barrier's health is 2000 dpb, with duration of 15s. ** Level 3: Barrier's health is 4000 dpb, with duration of 20s. Gallery Ribbonweed.png|Ribbonweed HD. Ribbonweed withered.png|Withered Ribbonweed HD. Ribbonweed Assets.png|Ribbonweed's Assets. Ribbonweed onWater.png|Ribbonweed on water. Ribbonweed onGround.png|Ribbonweed on ground. Ribbonweed Seed.png|Ribbonweed's seed packet. Ribbonweed Seed2.png|Ribbonweed's seed packet (w/ sun cost). Trivia * Ribbonweed is the only aquatic plant that is obtained through Tournaments in the Colosseum mode. * Ribbonweed is the only Tournament Plant that doesn't use the Colosseum's lawn background in the Almanac. * Ribbonweed's almanac entry is a reference to the disambiguation page on Wikipedia and other Wikimedia, a page used to differentiate pages that has similar or the same terms/names. * Ribbonweed originally doesn't glow, costs 100 suns, can't be boosted by Spear-mint, and it doesn't have a sharpened phase, making it does damage all the time when Zombies contacted with it. ** The sharpened phase was added because not many underwater zombies can counter it, and Jurassic Aquahunter is added much later on. The glow was also added to make levels in Primordial Seas' and Crystal Cavern's Hidden Chamber levels easier. * Ribbonweed was originally planned to appear in Waterfall Pond DLC, but was discontinued when Pondrake finally had been given a substitute, being the Bubble Flower. ** This is proven with the internal name RIBBONWEED appearing in v.1.9.0 of the game. * Ribbonweed is used for the 2019 Summer Nights Contest. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Plants that provides light Category:Supporting Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants Category:2019 Summer Nights Contest entry Category:2019 Summer Nights Contest Entry